1. Field
This invention relates to assemblies of panel elements and methods for their assembly. More specifically, the invention is directed to an assembly of panels which may be utilized to form a wall or other structural member together with methods of constructing same.
2. State of the Art
Various structural constructions are formed by the interconnection of various smaller structural elements. While an integral structure may present certain structural advantages, oftentimes the limitations in manufacturing and handling techniques and capabilities dictate that a structure may only be constructed by manufacturing smaller elements and thereafter associating those elements one with another to construct the large structure. Furthermore, the limitations imposed by transportation of the finished structure also in part determine the approach to be taken in constructing a large structural construction.
The construction of a wall assembly is one example wherein such constraints are evident. For example in the construction of wall assemblies for rooms designed for manufacturing computer componentry, hereinafter xe2x80x9cclean roomsxe2x80x9d, the wall assemblies must oftentimes exceed fourteen feet in height. Conventional manufacturing equipment for fabricating the elements of such rooms, e.g. metal bending presses, is typically suited for forming structures having a maximum height or length of much smaller dimensions, e.g. twelve feet. It follows that such wall assemblies are typically constructed of a number of individual elements which are associated together to form the desired dimensioned wall assembly.
Due to the specialized use of the room, unconventional building techniques are oftentimes utilized to construct such rooms. For example, presently clean room walls are manufactured using xe2x80x9cpanel on studxe2x80x9d, construction. This type of construction uses a considerable number of individual parts to fabricate the various connections and joints which form part of a conventional wall assembly. Due to the requirement for very low particulates within the room, all panel joints require batten closures to be positioned on both sides of the wall. The need for such closures further increases the number of wall components and hardware required for a conventional construction.
Present construction techniques create several significant problems for clean room construction and maintenance. Oftentimes, clean rooms are constructed with an open grate flooring system. During the construction phase of a clean room, small components of the clean room may inadvertently be dropped onto the floor system. This typically results in the components falling through the floor and out of reach of the installer. Not only is this very inconvenient but furthermore in some instances this can be hazardous.
Due to the potential revenue of an operating clean room, the room must be constructed to ensure minimal downtime. A principal cause for downtime is routine cleaning. Rooms having edges or other surfaces which collect particulates, such as dust, can increase the time required for cleaning operations. Batten closures are recognized as creating cleaning problems in view of their creating surfaces on which dust may collect.
In conventional clean rooms the upright walls of the room are typically formed of two or more vertically positioned panels, one atop the other. The uppermost panel is oftentimes installed first by hanging it from a preformed ceiling structure. Thereafter, equipment to be housed in the room is installed and only then is the remainder of the wall constructed around the installed equipment. It should be appreciated that in many of these installations, the wall is formed around the perimeter of the equipment with many pieces of equipment actually extending through the wall itself.
In rooms of the height mentioned, being composed of multiple panels, serious problems are created with regard to the structural integrity of the wall system itself. The interconnection of two or more panels extending over such a height oftentimes results in a wall system having a tendency to bend or otherwise deflect from a vertical orientation. Prior efforts to rectify this problem have included the placement of reinforcement batons over the various joints of adjacently positioned panels. The use of these elongate reinforcement batons has not been altogether satisfactory. First, the batons are time consuming to install in that each joint must be measured and a respective batons cut to order to meet the particular measurements of a particular joint. Secondly, the batons have oftentimes proven less than satisfactory in providing the desired degree of structural integrity to the joint. Lastly surface mounted stiffeners are often unattractive and they create shelves for particulate (dust) to collect onxe2x80x94a feature that is unacceptable in a clean room.
There exists a need for a wall assembly for use in clean room construction which avoids or resolves the various problems identified above. Specifically, it is envisaged that a wall assembly system with fewer loose parts, having a simplified installation procedure would provide a significant advantage in the industry. Furthermore there continues to exist a need for a means of structurally enhancing the joints between adjacently positioned panels in a wall assembly. This need is most apparent in the environment of wall assemblies designed for use in a vertically upright position.
A wall panel assembly of the instant invention, in its most fundamental construction, includes a first panel and a second panel. Each of the first and second panels defines a respective hollow passageway. The panels are constructed to permit the positioning of one panel adjacent to the other panel. In an assembled condition, the passageways of the adjacently positioned first and second panels are disposed in registration or alignment with one another. The first panel defines one or more openings therein which communicate with the passageway defined within that panel. A connection member is provided for interconnecting the two panels one to another. Prior to the attachment of the two panels together, the connection member is positioned within the passageway defined by a first panel. One or more securement elements may then be utilized to secure the connection member in position relative to the first panel. The second panel is then positioned adjacent to the first panel. During the course of positioning the second panel adjacent to the first panel, the connection member is inserted within the passageway of the second panel. In preferred constructions the connection member may be secured to the second panel. The second panel may define one or more openings therein through which a second set of securement elements may be inserted to form a securement of the second panel with the connection member. Alternatively, such a securement may be achieved by configuring the passageway in the second panel such that upon insertion of the connection member into that passageway a pressure fit union is formed.
It follows that once the two panels are positioned adjacent one to another and the connection element is positioned within the passageways of the two panels, the connection member is partially housed within the first panel and partially housed within the second panel to form a linkage or bridging element between the two panels. The connection member may be configured to be dimensionally compressible or contractable within one or both of the respective passageways to effect a pressure fit with the sidewalls of the passageways of one or both of the panels. In preferred constructions the connection member is configured to compress laterally. The creation of this pressure fit in association with the interaction of the securement elements and the connection member facilitate the connection element""s releasable retention in place within the passageways of the two panels. The openings in the first panel are correlated with the openings in the second panel whereby a positioning of the connection member within the passages of the two panel members produces an alignment of the openings in both panel members with the respective openings in the connection member.
The connection member may be formed of two or more structural members. These structural members may be interrelated by their association with the securement element(s). In preferred constructions the securement elements operate to adjust the spatial disposition of one structural member relative to the other. By manipulating the securement elements, the user is able to cause the two structural members to be displaced inwardly or toward one another effectively compressing the lateral dimensions of the connection member and forming a pressure fit. By an alternative manipulation of the securement elements the two structural members of the connection member are displaced outward from one another thereby increasing the lateral dimensions of the connection member and releasing the pressure fit. The openings or passageways of the panels wherein the connection member is located may be structured in various configurations. In one construction, the lateral contraction of the two connection members may operate to form a pressure union between the connection member and the sidewalls of the passageway. In this configuration the lateral expansion produces a release of the engagement of the connection member with the passageway sidewall(s) referenced above thereby disengaging any pressure fit union which may have been formed prior to the alternative manipulation of the securement elements.
The connection member is preferably physically accessible through the openings in the panels. Irrespective of the placement of the connection member within the passageways of the two panels, the user may access the interconnecting member for means of either creating the pressure fit union or disengaging that union.
The described panel construction permits the construction of a wall segment by first hanging a ceiling header from the ceiling. The ceiling header typically defines a channel dimensioned to receive and retain the wall segment. Thereafter, a floor footing is secured to the floor in alignment with the ceiling header. Similar to the ceiling header, the floor footing defines a channel dimensioned to receive and retain the wall segment. Subsequently, the connection member is inserted into the passageway of the first wall panel. The connection member may be secured to the first panel by the insertion of securement elements through the openings in the first wall panel and the interaction of those securement elements with the connection member. In a preferred installation approach, the second wall panel is positioned adjacent to the first wall panel thereby aligning the passageway of the first wall panel with the passageway of the second wall panel. As the second wall panel is positioned adjacent to the first wall panel, the connection member is inserted into the passageway of the second wall panel. With the two wall panels disposed adjacently to one another, the user may then insert securement elements through the openings in the second wall panel and interact those securement elements with the connection member. As the securement elements are interacted with the second wall panel, that wall panel is secured to the connection member by a pressure fit union. The connection member forms a mechanical bond between the two wall panels. With the two panels secured one to another, the assembly formed by the two panels may then be raised to a vertical orientation and thereafter inserted upwardly into the channel formed in the ceiling header. Subsequently, the assembly may be lowered into the channel formed in the floor footing.
It should be understood that in this installation procedure, the connection member is preferably secured within the aligned passageways of the two wall panels. With the connection element in its desired location, the user may contract the connection element by further actuation of the connection member. As the connection element is contracted it forms a pressure fit with the sidewall of the passageways of the two panels. With the creation of the two pressure fits with the respective sidewalls of the two wall panels passageways, the connection member forms a secure interconnection between the two wall panels.
In the event that the user wishes to disassemble the wall assembly, the user first lifts the wall assembly sufficiently to disengage the assembly from the channel in the floor footing. Thereafter, the wall assembly is lowered at an inclined orientation to disengage it from the channel of the ceiling header. Subsequently, the user accesses the securement elements through the openings in the wall panels. By actuating the securement elements, the user may displace the elements of the connection member away from one another thereby expanding the lateral dimension of the connection member sufficiently to disengage the pressure fit union of the connection member and the passageway sidewalls. With the pressure fit union disengaged, the user may then detach the connection member from one of the wall panels. With the connection member removed from its association with one of the panels, that panel is now free to be removed from its positioning relative to the other panel.